


You're Breaking My Heart, Babe

by frikey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikey/pseuds/frikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank doesn't really believe Mikey when he warns that he won't be able to keep his hands to himself after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Breaking My Heart, Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boozsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boozsey/gifts).



> Written for my friend Elena, based on a prompt in which I had to use the line, "You're breaking my heart, babe." Also kind of inspired by the song Pleasure Ryland by Cobra Starship, specifically the line, "My heart, it breaks when you get on your knees." Oh yeah, and I originally wrote this on my phone, while stuck in my car for six hours on the way to the beach. Enjoy. xo

Frank knows that, really, he shouldn’t be all that surprised. Mikey told him before they even left the apartment that this was probably going to happen. He’d looked at Frank in the mirror as he fixed his hair and smiled a sly, playful grin, one that Frank only saw when Mikey was up to something.

“You know the adrenaline from shows gets me going, right?” Mikey had asked casually, and Frank’s dick twitched in his too tight pants. Boy, did he know.

“Yeah,” He’d breathed in response as he watched Mikey continue to fix his hair in a ridiculous manner and act totally nonchalant about the whole thing.

“Good. So try not to be too surprised when I can’t keep my hands off you afterwards.”

So really, Frank should not be at all surprised right now, as he stands in the darkened alley next to the skanky venue with his back pressed hard against the wall, watching as Mikey drops to his knees.

“Been waiting to do this all fucking night,” Mikey says as he pops the button on Frank’s jeans and pulls the zipper down. Frank is totally stunned, watching with his mouth hanging open incredulously. It’s not like Mikey has never given him a blowjob before, because he has, plenty of times, but never like this. Never right after a show, when they’re both still sweaty from the press of other bodies. Not when other people are still milling out of the venue, laughing and talking about the show loudly enough that Frank feels like they’re right next to him.

It’s dark in the alleyway, but not dark enough that Frank can’t see Mikey’s face, his lustful expression and blown pupils and fucked up hair. He’s the picture perfect image of sex and they haven’t even started yet. God, he’s fucking perfect.  
  
“I fucking love your cock,” Mikey says as he wraps his fingers around Frank’s length and starts to stroke him slowly. Frank tilts his head back against the wall and groans. He’s already aching from all the rough kissing and groping Mikey did before he dropped down to his knees, from the way Mikey yanked Frank against him and tilted his head back, exposing his throat and whispering, “Mark me, Frankie. Bruise me. Show everybody who I belong to.”

At the thought, Frank reaches down and pulls Mikey’s chin up, turning his face so he can see the marks he left on Mikey’s throat in the dim light. Mikey whimpers.

“Fucking stings,” He says quietly as he continues slowly jacking Frank’s cock.

“You asked for it,” Frank reminds him, dropping Mikey’s chin and tangling his hand in Mikey’s hair instead.

“I know,” Mikey answers, and he moves his hand to the base of Frank’s cock and kisses the leaking tip. “Gonna suck your cock now.”

That’s all the warning Frank gets before Mikey’s sinking down on his cock, his warm, wet mouth enveloping him as his lips stretch obscenely.  
  
“Ah, fucking hell,” Frank groans, banging his head back against the brick wall again and tightening his grip in Mikey’s hair. Mikey’s not wasting any time, taking as much of Frank as he can into his mouth in one go. He pulls back slowly and runs his tongue along the underside of Frank’s cock, then swirls it around the head. 

“You taste so fucking good,” Mikey moans, like he’s getting as much pleasure out of this as Frank is, just from having a cock in his mouth.

“You have a filthy fucking mouth, Mikeyway,” Frank replies, panting slightly as Mikey’s breath ghosts over his wet cock. “Such a fucking slut.”

“Only for you,” Mikey offers up a small grin as he says it, then drops his hand from Frank’s cock and puts his arms behind his back. He crosses his wrists and looks up at Frank with wide, expectant eyes. “Now fuck my filthy mouth.”

“Oh _god_ ,” Frank groans, but he doesn’t need to be told twice. His grasps Mikey’s hair tightly as he takes Frank’s cock back in his mouth, never breaking eye contact or moving his arms from behind his back. Frank thinks if he were a little more wound up, he would come just at the fucking sight. 

Frank thrusts his hips into Mikey’s mouth, shallowly at first, but when Mikey’s mouth just opens up for him, he starts to move a little deeper. Mikey remains pliant, slobbering all over Frank’s cock as he fucks into his mouth. It’s sloppy and slutty and dirty, but Frank fucking loves it. Mikey keeps staring up at him and moaning when Frank’s cock hits the back of his throat, his eyes wet. It’s enough to bring Frank right to the edge.

“You’re breaking my heart, babe,” Frank groans as his hips start to thrust faster. He’s so fucking close, losing his rhythm, his hips stuttering frantically as he gets closer and closer to orgasm. Mikey starts to pull back and Frank reluctantly lets him, his grip still impossibly tight in Mikey’s hair.

“Come on, Frankie,” Mikey moans, his voice rough, “Come in my fucking mouth. Come down my fucking throat, Frankie, please. Please,” And then his mouth is back on Frank’s cock, his wrists still crossed behind his back, and Frank’s hips are snapping forward one more time and he’s coming fucking _buckets_ down Mikey’s throat. Mikey moans like a goddamn pornstar and swallows Frank’s come like he’s desperate for it. 

“Jesus Christ, Mikey,” Frank pants, dropping his hand to his side and leaning back against the wall. “Where did you learn to talk like that?”  
  
“Just comes naturally,” Mikey says innocently, his voice wrecked, and he tucks Frank back into his jeans and zips them up. 

“Come here,” Frank says, helping Mikey to his feet and pulling him close. He kisses him hard, tasting himself in Mikey’s mouth as his tongue pokes past his lips. Mikey whimpers and presses against Frank, and Frank can feel Mikey’s cock hard and straining against his jeans. Frank snatches Mikey’s arms and flips them around, pushing Mikey hard against the wall and jamming his leg between Mikey’s thighs.

“You wanna come?” Frank breathes in Mikey’s ear, and Mikey swallows and nods his head frantically. “Well, go ahead then. Get yourself off. Come in your fucking pants like the slut you are.” Mikey starts to rub against Frank’s leg almost manically at the words.

“Yeah, just like that,” Frank praises. “Does it feel good? Hmm?”

“Ah—yes, fuck, so fucking good,” Mikey moans, his head tilting back against the wall much like Frank’s had merely five minutes ago.

“Fucking whore,” Frank says quietly, and Mikey moans again, louder this time. Frank reaches up and wraps his hand around Mikey’s mouth, sealing his lips shut and effectively cutting off Mikey’s loud, pleasured noises.

“Don’t want anybody to hear you, do we?” Frank says, and Mikey’s eyes widen slightly, but he doesn’t try to make Frank move his hand, so Frank doesn’t.

“You like this, don’t you?” Frank asks. Mikey whimpers and his hips start to grind a little faster against Frank’s leg. “You gonna get off on this, little slut? You gonna come because I covered your filthy little mouth? You like being controlled, don’t you? Being told what to do, when to speak, like being shut up when you don’t listen?”

Mikey makes a ‘mmmpfh’ noise under Frank’s hand and then his body stiffens, his hips stuttering to a stop as he comes against Frank’s leg. He makes tiny, helpless noises in the back of his throat as his body jerks and his orgasm washes through him. When he relaxes against Frank’s body, completely fucked out, Frank moves his hand away from his mouth and places it under his chin instead, tilting Mikey’s face up to his.

“Jesus Christ,” Frank breathes as Mikey stares at him. “You are so fucking _perfect_ .” A blush starts to creep up Mikey’s neck at the words, moving across his cheeks, and Frank smiles. 

“You just gave me a blowjob in a dirty alleyway, swallowed my come, and came in your pants, all while we bantered back and forth like two filthy pornstars, but you’re gonna get all bashful on me for being affectionate?”

“Maybe,” Mikey says quietly, but there’s a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Frank rolls his eyes.

“Fucking love you, Mikeyway,” He says, his thumb moving across Mikey’s heated cheek as he leans forward to kiss him. “Even if you are a little ridiculous.”


End file.
